elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephants’ herd roaming near Sakleshpur villages leave residents worried - 13.12.2015. *Elephants driven back into forest - 13.12.2015. *2016 werden im Zoo Leipzig ein kleiner Elefant, zwei Nashörner und ein paar niedliche Koalas erwartet - 12.12.2015. *Bits ‘n’ Pieces: Sounding the trumpet for the elephants - 12.12.2015. *What would a Massachusetts ban on ivory mean for elephants and people? - 12.12.2015. *Owner of Vietnam’s largest tamed elephant herd worries about elephant extinction - 12.12.2015. *Un des jeunes éléphants du PAL est décédé - 12.12.2015. *Scientists discover critically endangered forest elephants in war-torn South Sudan - 12.12.2015. *Angola's global host of World Environment Day 2016 and its elephant population - 12.12.2015. *Weltweihnachtscircus verteidigt Elefanten-Dressur - Peta protestiert - 11.12.2015. *Weltweihnachtscircus in Stuttgart: Sind Elefanten noch zeitgemäß im Zirkus? - 11.12.2015. *Olifant Mumba waarschijnlijk dood door virus - 11.12.2015. *Rare Forest Elephants Seen for the First Time in South Sudan - 11.12.2015. *The Dallas Zoo is arguing six elephants are better off in Texas than in Africa - 11.12.2015. *Why Elephant Rides in India May Soon Be Banned - 11.12.2015. *Elephants get love and care in Cambodia, with tourists’ doting help - 11.12.2015. *Scientists have found an endangered species of elephant in South Sudan for the first time - 10.12.2015. *Will 2016 Be a Breakthrough in the Fight to Save Elephants? - 10.12.2015. *Ringling Bros. Circus elephants to retire to Central Florida facility - 10.12.2015. *How Japan is Fueling the Slaughter of Elephants - 10.12.2015. *Elephant rides could be BANNED in India as Supreme Court look into petition over treatment of animals - 10.12.2015. *Elephant caravan celebrates heritage town, elephant conservation - 10.12.2015. *Hellabrunn: Elefanten in neues Haus – Eisbären müssen raus - 09.12.2015. *Een olifant alleen kwijnt weg - 09.12.2015. *India considers banning elephant rides - 09.12.2015. *This Single Photo Reveals the Tragic Fate of Captive Elephants - 09.12.2015. *35 Elephants Killed by Poachers in Last 6 Years - 09.12.2015. *Artis rouwt om olifant Mumba: kudde ontdaan door onverwachts verlies - 08.12.2015. *Lifeline for elephants: Ivory price halves in China after Xi pledges ban - 08.12.2015. *With his trunk packed, teen’s off to save the elephants - 08.12.2015. *Tourists disappear in Malawi as elephant poaching reach unprecedented leves - 08.12.2015. *Anantara’s Elephant Parade arrives in Bangkok - 08.12.2015. *Elephant Finally Makes It to Mondolkiri Sanctuary - 08.12.2015. *Villagers Stage Demo Over Frequent Elephant Attacks - 08.12.2015. *CID says baby elephant not registered under Ven. Dhammaloka Thera's name - 08.12.2015. *Jongste olifant in Artis dood - 07.12.2015. *He's got the nose for it! African elephant can detect even a tiny amount of TNT using his sense of smell - 07.12.2015. *Scared by cracker sound elephant runs through streets - 07.12.2015. *Elephants' trunks: These leaf-blowers snag food - 06.12.2015. *„Baby“ quetschte Rentner (†65) tot: Killer-Elefant fühlt sich in Oswestfalen wohl - 06.12.2015. *Elefant nach tödlicher Attacke wieder eingegliedert - 06.12.2015. *Tourists Try Elephant Massage in Thailand - 06.12.2015. *Elephant electrocuted in Bandipur - 05.12.2015. *Don't be a dumbo! Tourists urged to boycott MASSAGES from elephants on beaches in Thailand - 04.12.2015. *The tussle of the tusks: Elephant leaves his rival bloodied and battered after the giant beasts clash in epic battle - 04.12.2015. *Help Free the Performing Elephant Who’s Been in a Zoo in Myanmar For 55 Years - 04.12.2015. *Elephant parade rules flouted: forum - 04.12.2015. *Anantara’s Elephant Parade has arrived in Bangkok - 04.12.2015. *Tuskers into white elephants for entrepreneurs - 04.12.2015. *50-year-old forest ranger attacked by elephant - 04.12.2015. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen